Until You're Mine
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: AU. Akiza is a dhampir and Yusei is a Moroi. Akiza harbors a feeling for Yusei but she's uncertain how he feels for her as she needs help with her psychic power and emotions. How can he help her control her unstable power?


**A/N: Welcome to my second M-rated story. So this story came into my mind while reading **_**Vampire Academy**_** by Richelle Mead and I just simply love the way that the author wrote about the different types of vampires. So in this story, it will be written in Akiza's point-of-view and she'll be explaining everything about the Moroi, dhampir and the Strigoi. (Except in one point, it will change into the 3****rd**** POV and then back to Akiza). ****I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. The information about the ****Moroi, dhampir and the Strigoi belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**This story also inspired me to write this because the first **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** story that I read last year was from Seeker Heart's story **_**Bloodily Star Rose Love**_**. So this story will be dedicated to Seeker Heart.**

**Furthermore, I would like to thank all readers that favorite my previous M-rated story. :)**

**And…kenji1104 I'm not sure about joining in the "Green & Black" side. :/**

**Without any interruptions I present…**_**Until You're Mine**_**…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Until You're Mine<p>

_Akiza's POV_

As I walking down my way to Yusei's room, I couldn't help it but to think of so many scenarios that can happen between us. I mean, I shouldn't be thinking like this but the only thing that's going to happen tonight is that Yusei is going to help me control my emotions and my psychic powers with his compulsion.

_Yusei_…

Just thinking about him makes my stomach flutter with anticipation to be his girl one day but I know that that's not going to happen in a zillion years. The one and only thing that separates me and Yusei to be together is Sherry LeBlanc. Let me tell you about her, she might look all so pretty but deep down she's plain old mean. We _were_ best friends ever since kindergarten and we did everything together. Sherry comes from a very royal family of vampires. She's a Moroi.

A Moroi, like Sherry, Carly, Leo and Luna, possess an incredibly cool power to wield magic. There are four types of elements: earth, fire, water and air. Sherry owns the element of fire. Moroi are tall and skinny and they can't handle a lot of sunlight (which is why she's a little lighter than I am). They also have supernatural sense like sight, sense and smell.

On the other hand, I am not a Moroi. I'm a dhampir; half human, half vampire. Unlike a Moroi, I can handle the sunlight as much as I want but no matter how much sunlight I take in, I'm light as a Moroi. A dhampir, like me, have very fast reflexes and good senses as a Moroi which make us the best and ultimate bodyguard. You can say that I'm a guardian. Yes, that's what I am. A guardian. As a guardian it is my job to protect the Moroi from the Strigoi.

Now you're probably wondering…what the heck is a Strigoi? Allow me to explain, a Strigoi is an immortal vampire that are evil and unnatural to the Moroi society. Strigoi are strong, fast and they kill without any mercy or hesitation. There are three ways to kill a Strigoi: a sliver stake through the heart, decapitation and finally setting them on fire.

Both Moroi and Strigoi need blood in order to survive in this world. Moroi keeps humans around who are willing to donate small amount of blood. These humans that do this are called feeders. These people are doing this because they are addicted to vampire bites which contain endorphins. And why do I know this? Because one time, I let Yusei bite my own neck and I actually felt that addictive and ecstasy feeling and it felt really, really good. I guess it was better than having sex, even if I don't know how sex really feels like. If a Moroi kills its victim while drinking, they'll become into a Strigoi.

That what happened to one of my ex-friend and his name was Sayer. He was a Moroi and before Yusei came into the picture, I had an enormous crush on him. He was nice to me and Sherry and we were able to understand each other. Just as I was sure that Sayer was the one for me, Yusei came in and changed everything. I spend more time with Yusei and less time with Sayer. Yusei told me that he felt a bad vibe coming from Sayer but I ignored his words. I found out the hard way that Sayer was obsessed with me in a sick twist way and that he transformed himself into a Strigoi. Sayer was also special in his own way. Like me, he also possessed psychic powers that it was ten times stronger than what an average psychic has. He wanted me to be his for eternal life as a Strigoi. I told him that I didn't want to become a Strigoi that he took things at his own hands. He kidnapped me and tried to rape me. He also wanted me to drink his blood but that didn't happen because Yusei along with his guardians Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan came to rescue me and killed Sayer.

After that nightmare ended, I realized that I love Yusei and he really cared for me.

Now back to Sherry. Sherry is known to be a big flirt (and I really mean it) and every boy in our school wanted to date her. I had some boys after me but they were after me because of my body figure. I never really had good luck in love and I don't know if I ever will. When I met Yusei four years ago, he was just a transfer student and many people wanted to be friends with him because he is just like everyone else…a Moroi. But he's just not any Moroi, he's a prince! His parents are the King and Queen of the Moroi. Sherry wanted Yusei so badly that she did everything in her power to have him all by herself.

But he ignored her and tried his best to pay attention to me. It was nice in the beginning to have Yusei around me and talk but at the same time, I felt like someone wanted me away from him. Whenever I hung out with Yusei, Sherry would like to tag along with us just to find out Yusei and his personal life. He found it amusing at first but then afterwards, he just got bored with her and her constant questioning. Sherry's the only one who talks to Yusei the most. Whenever Yusei tries to talk to me, Sherry would try her best to change the topic of the conversation and make sure that I don't get to talk to him. We do sometimes get to talk in some classes that we have together. Sometimes we even pass some notes back and forth without the professor noticing. It was almost as if we're a couple in love.

Somehow, Yusei's friend, Jack and Crow felt that there was something going on between me and Yusei but Yusei ignored their commentary. It kind of ache my heart that I didn't know what Yusei is feeling for me. There are times I know his feelings for me are obvious and others are not. My friends (other than Sherry) Carly and Luna know that I have a crush on Yusei. They've been badgering me to tell him before anyone can tell him but I didn't listen to them. Want to know why? Because other than Carly and Luna, Sherry found out last week that I like Yusei more than a friend and she decided to end our friendship.

It kind of hurt that we're no longer friends. She even got some of her other Moroi friends to talk bad about me. They've insulted me, pushed me in the hallways and even tried to pick up a fight with me but they should know better that I'm different from all dhampirs. I have psychic powers and I can actually hurt them with one finger. All of Sherry's backup friends were no match for me. I know that Sherry hates me for liking Yusei but she should know that Yusei doesn't like her the way she wants him to. I even got to talk to Sherry about this but our conversation soon became into a cat-fight. Sherry was well aware of my psychic powers that she found another way to hurt me. She made me relive the whole Sayer-incident all over again with her compulsion that I was practically screaming for someone to help me.

If you're wondering what compulsion is, it is the way that a vampire can control someone against their own will. Moroi have weak compulsion but a Strigoi compulsion is powerful than a Moroi.

Back to the cat-fight, Sherry's compulsion made me see Sayer's white face hovering over mine as he was trying to kiss me that no matter what I did, like screaming, kicking and calling for help, didn't work. Yusei and Jack came over and pulled Sherry and me apart that I was facing back into reality. Sherry's compulsion was broken and noticed for the first time that I was in Yusei's arms, crying. Sherry and I were taken to see the director and we were both punished for fighting. The director decided that it was best that if I had another Moroi to protect. For me that was fine, but for Sherry she was given Bruno, a transfer student, to be her guardian and she didn't like that.

So I was assigned to be Luna's guardian, which I was thrilled to be protecting her. At least I didn't have to worry about Sherry and her snobby Moroi friends. Yusei and I were able to talk even more after classes ended but Sherry would always try to find a way to spend some time alone with him. Luckily for Yusei, he gave her some excuses that he couldn't spend time with her.

So you must be wondering: why does Yusei need to help me control my emotions and psychic powers with his compulsion? It's because after the cat-fight with Sherry, I can't get Sayer's face out of my mind. The problem is that I'm having nightmares which are causing my emotions and psychic powers to go wild. I even remember when I accidently lashed out at Yusei without any reasons.

~Flashback~

"_Let me be! I don't love you! Get away from me!" I shouted._

"_You can't get away from me Akiza. I will always be in your mind now and forever" said Sayer. He leaned in forward as he tried to get a hold of me from getting away. I saw his face getting near me as I felt his hot breath over my face. "I'm going to make you mine Akiza, weather you like it or not." He leaned in and kissed me by force._

_I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I tried my best to not let him do whatever he wanted to do with my body. I felt his cold and icy hands rubbing against my body as he tried to fumble with my clothes. No I can't let him. I mustn't let him do it! So I bit his tongue as hard as I could which caused him to yelp._

"_Ow! You stupid bitch!" I saw him lift his hands up and slapped me. I felt my face burn as more tears rolled down my face. "I tried talking to you nicely but now I'm going to be rough on you." He grabbed my hands and tied it up with some rope that he managed to get as I rubbed my cheeks. After I was tied up, Sayer tried to rip my clothes apart as his slimy lips touched my skin. I felt so sick and disgusting that I wanted to die if he ever does rape me. I felt my eyes go heavy as Sayer was almost done undressing me._

'_No…no…no…'_

"_Akiza? __Akiza, are you awake? Wake up Akiza?"_

"_Who's there?" I asked. But I heard nothing. "I said who's there?"_

"_It's me Akiza, Yusei." Yusei, no it can't be. He must be lying. Yusei can't be here. He doesn't even know that Sayer is about to rape me._

"_Go away," I muttered but the person didn't go away, "I said go away!" I said with a louder tone. "You're not Yusei! You're Sayer! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_I'm not lying to you Akiza" he insisted. I felt him grab my shoulders as he shook me with force. "Wake up Akiza. Just wake up!"_

_Suddenly I felt everything going back to normal and right in front of me was Yusei with a worry expression on his face. "What happened?" I noticed that we were alone and all of my books were scattered on the ground. Not only that, Yusei was holding me so close that I felt his arms wrapped around my waist which caused my face to flush. "I…uh…"_

_It seems that Yusei understood and let me go and if I'm not mistaken, his face was turning red. "Are you okay?"_

"_Can you tell me what happened to me?"_

"_You were screaming and kicking and…" he sighed, "You said Sayer's name." He stayed quiet for a while and looked at me with caution, "Akiza, is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, everything's okay." I looked elsewhere trying my best to not look at his blue eyes._

"_Bullshit."_

"_What?"_

"_I said that's bullshit." I felt Yusei grabbing my hands and tried to sooth me. "You're trembling Akiza. How long has this been happening Akiza?"_

_I didn't want to tell Yusei that I've been having nightmares ever since that big fight with Sherry. "What are you talking about?" I lied._

"_Akiza, I know you and I want to know the truth."_

_God damn it! Am I that easy to read? Yusei knows me so well, so I guess there's no reason for me to hide these kinds of things from him. "It's been happening since that fight with Sherry. I keep having nightmares about Sayer trying to rape me and I…I…" but I didn't finished what I was saying because I suddenly broke down in front of him._

_Yusei came closer to me and hugged me, "Shh, it's alright Akiza. I can help you get rid of those nightmares. I can also help you control you psychic powers too," he said as he wiped my tears away._

"_My psychic powers?" I looked up at him, "What do my powers have to do with my nightmares?"_

"_While you were screaming, you caused some major damage around this area." I didn't know what he was talking about until I saw the whole place in a mess. It was almost as if I tornado just hit here. Some trees where broken, the grass around me was opened apart and some green vines hung around some broken trees._

"_I did that?" Yusei nodded as I felt myself turn red. "For how long?"_

"_Two minutes." Again silence hung over us for a while until he spoke again, "I better get going. It's getting late." He bends down to grab his books when I heard him groan in pain._

"_Yusei, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_You're lying," I wasn't going to let Yusei get by. I know something is up with him and he's going to tell me. "Tell me." Yusei didn't say anything. Well then I was going to do this the hard way. I slapped his back as he let out a small groan. "I knew it! Now 'fess up."_

"_While you were screaming some of those vine whips hit my back while I was trying to protect you." Poor Yusei, he got hurt while trying to protect me. "Well then, I'll take you to the infirmary and have you all patched up." I saw Yusei smiling as he finished picking up all the books off the ground. I waited for him to get up and we walked our way into the academy._

~End Flashback~

Now I do hope that Yusei can help me control these powers. I mean I used to have a pin wrapped in front of bangs which helped me control my powers and keep them checked in at all times but I threw it away. I didn't want anything to remind me of Sayer. By throwing away the pin, I thought I was better without them but instead, I'm doing worse. I know that I don't need that pin and that there is other ways to control these powers.

I make a final turn to the left as I'm coming near to Yusei's room. This is my first time coming here into this dorm (since this dorm belongs to the Moroi), every Moroi are wondering what am I doing here. Some of them are giving me some weird looks while others are gossiping and I think it's about me. Outside of the hallway, I see Jack and Crow coming out of what it seems to be Yusei's room as they are biding him farewell. Yusei is coming out of his room and only to see me. He waves at my direction as Jack and Crow follow where he's waving. They see me and greet me as usual.

"So what bring you here, Akiza?" asked Crow.

"I'm here for Yusei's help."

"What kind of help?"

"Oh you know the usual, math and physics." I lied to Crow without telling the _real_ reason why I am here.

"Oh," Crow pouted, "Well I hope Yusei does help you in those classes. They're hard as hell. I'm still not used to getting the Law of Thermodynamics or even how to integrate a logarithm."

"Okay," I looked over at Jack, "And you?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard somewhere that you like Carly," I whispered at him without letting Crow know about this.

"Who told you?" I smirked at him as I saw him squirm. "Was it Carly?" I nodded no at him, "Then tell me."

I had to laugh at this, "Oh Jack," I sighed. "You just revealed yourself that you like Carly." I saw his face turning red and this made me laugh a little bit louder.

"What's so funny, Akiza?" Crow wondered out loud he looked at me like I was nuts as he looked at his friend, "Is Jack okay? Jack, why is your face red?"

"No reason, let's go back to our dorm and finish up with the training for next week's exam." Jack turned his back at me and walked pretty fast. He stops midway and noticed that Crow wasn't following him. "Are you coming or not?" he shouted at Crow.

"I'm coming." Crow shouted back at the blonde dhampir. "Later Akiza and Yusei and you guys better be studying." Crow ran after Jack as Yusei and I laughed at Crow's commentary. Somehow I felt that it wasn't supposed to be funny. I brushed that stupid idea that was about to come in my mind as Yusei stepped aside and let me go inside his room.

I walked into his room and for the first time I noticed the surroundings of his room. Everything was so neat…and so…organized. All of his books were neatly placed on the shelves, while his bed was neatly fixed. The color of his bed sheets was blue. To me, I felt that this room belongs to a little boy. I never thought that Yusei could keep his room so neat and organized. And here I thought that his room was going to be so messy. I guess Yusei really is serious about certain things.

"Come and sit on the chair Akiza." I jumped in surprise as I heard Yusei talking to me. I forgot that I was in his room and I'm here for him to help me control my emotions and powers. I did what Yusei said and I sat on a chair while he sat on his bed. It was quiet for a while until he spoke again, "Where do you want to start?"

I really had no clue where to begin with but I needed to start somewhere so I don't feel awkward with him. "I guess you can start with my emotions."

"As you wish," He got up from his bed and grabbed an extra chair from his closet and sat in front of me. "I'll be using my compulsion on you for a while and let me know how you're doing, okay?"

"Okay" I tried my best to look at Yusei but I couldn't. I kept looking at the floor trying to figure out if Yusei can really help me get over this nightmare.

"Akiza, you're not looking at me." I looked up and Yusei looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said but then I decided to tell him the truth, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" He asked me. I was going to answer his question but something stopped me. I felt Yusei's gaze upon me that it felt so uncomfortable. I looked up and I saw him looking at me with care. "What are you scared of?" he asked in a soft and smooth tone which made me want to melt into his arms.

"I'm scared that your compulsion won't work or what if I relive the whole Sayer-nightmare again and I do something so stupid as to hurt you." I felt my eyes stinging with tears but I decided to not break down in front of Yusei.

Yusei must have sensed that I was going to cry that he caressed my cheeks. I felt like melting into him. God why is Yusei too good for me? "It's okay Akiza to feel scared. I'll be here with you by your side. I'll never leave you." I saw Yusei lean into me that he closed the space between us. Oh no! Please tell me that whatever Yusei is going to do, please don't let it break our friendship. Please. I felt my face getting hotter and my heart thumping in my chest so loud that I'm afraid that Yusei would hear it. "Just look into my eyes and let me do the rest." I nodded.

His face was so near that I felt like…like…I wanted to confess to him that I love him. I wanted to do many things with him that I felt my own body begging for Yusei. Then I felt everything go away…all of my emotions…all of my worries…and all of my thoughts…gone. I felt light-headed.

"Akiza, can you hear me?" I nodded. "How are you doing?" I didn't know what to answer him. How am I feeling now? I can't feel a thing. "Akiza?" I didn't response. "Akiza, speak to me. Tell me how you're doing."

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Nothing?" he asked. I just nodded. I saw Yusei's puzzling face that he tried to figure me out. He studied me for a while that now I didn't feel that uncomfortable. In fact, I felt okay with that. "Akiza, how do you feel for me?"

How do I feel for him? How do I, Akiza, feel for Yusei? There are many things that I feel for him but I couldn't explain it to him. I know what I felt for him…but would he understand me? Would he know what I felt for him is real or fake? "I don't know."

"Akiza," I heard him say my name but it sounded so different that before. His face got closer to my face that I could feel his lips over my own. "Akiza, I…I want you to know that…I…like you…more than a…friend."

God those eyes of his were so hypnotizing that I felt that I could swim in them forever. I never noticed how wonderful and majestic his blue eyes are. I felt his lips pressing against my own that I felt like I just went to heaven. His lips moved so gently and they're so soft. I've always wanted to know how it felt to be kissed like this. As we are making out, our eyes don't close at all. I felt more natural to kiss him with my eyes open just to see how much he's into me.

We both got up from our chairs and started to walk to the bed that I fell first as Yusei laid on top me as we continued to kiss. This time my eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck making the kiss go deeper. I heard him moan in the kiss that it turns me on. He broke the kiss and I touched my lips where he just kissed it. "Akiza?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I want you to me…mine."

"Yes," I said, "Yes, I also want you to be mine."

No more words were spoken out as our actions did the work for us. I felt his hands roaming through my side of my body as I stroked his hair and rubbed the back of his neck which sends him chills through his back. It was a wonderful sensation to be kissing him freely. Maybe this is my way of how I want to express my love for him. I felt him taking off my jacket and my corset with such care that I broke the kiss so I can see him doing it. I saw him untying my corset without fumbling with the strings. I looked at him and I took off his jacket and caressed his muscular arms.

Suddenly I felt a cold sensation on my body as I realized that Yusei took off my top. My breasts were exposed to him that he stared at them with awe. He placed his hands on them and started to rub them.

"They're so soft." He said, "It's just how I imagined them to be. They're wonderful." His head leaned down to them and he kissed them. It felt so blissful that I was practically floating. Next thing I know my skirt is off and I'm left with my panties and stockings. He was still cloth with his t-shirt, and pants that I quickly approached him and took them off. Within seconds, he was left with his boxers. Yusei was amazed that I did this as he smiled at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Yusei. I want to. Make me yours." I placed a small peck on his lips, "Until you're mine, Yusei."

That was I need to say as we started to make out as before but this time my lips were burning…they were burning for him. I felt Yusei's lips all over my body that I observed him with awe. His final kiss was on my stomach as he took off both of my panties and stockings. Once his lips departed from me, I watched him observing my body with lust written in his eyes that he looked ready to make love to me.

I saw him taking off his boxers as he threw it to the side and lay on top of me. I felt his whole body pressing against my own that it was nice and warm. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded as we started to make out nice and slowly. This is going to be my first time doing _it_ with the person that I care for. He spread my legs apart as he placed himself inside of me. The moment that he went in, I felt a stinging pain that I gave a small yelp. "Akiza, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I grasped onto his shoulders, "Just go on and do it fast."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He did what I told him and he started to move in a quick pace that the pain inside of me grew more than the previous one. It hurt so much that I wanted this pain to go away. I couldn't control my moans and groans that Yusei immediately stop moving. "Akiza, I just can't do this to you. You're in so much pain."

"No Yusei, I want you to go on."

"But I can't. I know so because you have tears coming out of your eyes." Yusei placed his hands on my face and wiped my tears away. I had no idea that I was crying. "Akiza maybe this was a bad idea." He lifted himself up but I wasn't going to let him go away. I embraced him even closer to me so he won't leave me like this. "Akiza"

"Please Yusei, just do it or I'll never get this over with. Yusei, I…I…lo-lo," I stopped talking as I realized what I was going to say. I know what I was going to say but I wanted something else. I wanted to forget that immense pain that I was feeling right now. "Yusei…bite me."

"What?"

"I said bite me. I want you to bite me, drink my blood and make love to me."

"But Akiza, I can't. If I drink your blood and have sex with you at the same time, then you'll be a…"

"I know, I know." I closed my eyes and sighed. I know that it is prohibited for a dhampir like me to have sex and have their blood taken away from a Moroi. Any dhampir that do this are considered to be a Blood Whore. The majority of female dhampir who have sex and get their blood drink by a male Moroi are Blood Whores. For now, I needed something to make me forget this pain. I needed to feel that endorphin feel inside of me. I opened my eyes and noticed the worry expression that Yusei had on his face.

It breaks my heart to see him upset and depressed. I stroked his cheeks, "Yusei, please," I pulled him closer to me, "Just trust me and bite me. I'll be okay." From there I kissed him with all of my heart and I felt him responding to me. I felt his body moving as he placed himself back inside of me causing me to moan a little but I didn't break the kiss at all, keeping it alive.

Yusei broke the kiss and his head leaned towards my neck that I could actually feel his hot breath tickling my neck. I hissed at the sensation of his breath on my neck as I knew what was coming next. I felt his fangs on my neck ready to be bitten and soon enough I felt his fangs sinking into my skin as I hissed once more. I felt him drinking my blood very slowly and within seconds I felt that endorphin flowing inside me. I felt my whole body go numb and light as the endorphin was kicking in. I simply love this sensation…it's so wonderful. I in heaven…ah…

Within sixty seconds later, Yusei lifted his head away from my neck as he licked his lips which still had some of my blood and looked at me with lustful eyes. God, Yusei looks so…magnificent, sexy…almost like a god figure. I love everything about Yusei, not just his looks but his personality. He was simply too much for me but yet he wants, no, _yearns_ for me. I extended out my arms to him invitingly and he brought himself lower to me and we started to kiss while he started to move inside of me. I no longer felt that immense pain but yet I felt another sensation that was so much better and I wanted more of this.

I feel my eyes so heavy…like I want to fall asleep. No I can't fall asleep. I want to feel this sensation that's burning inside of me. "Yusei, faster," I mustered out to him. Yusei did what I told him and I felt him moving faster and faster that I could no longer breathe properly. I was panting and I heard him breathing hard on my skin. The sensation inside of me was burning…oh…we broke off the kiss as Yusei rested his head on my neck as he continued to move even faster…this sensation feels so good…I don't want this to stop…

I felt my heart beating hard against my chest that I felt like it was going to explode. The endorphin was still taking its effect as I felt even softer and weaker. Everything is going blurry…no, I can't sleep. I want to continue on with this but…ah…so sleepy…

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ POV_

Yusei continued to move inside of Akiza as he too can no longer control the beast within him. The moans and groans that Akiza was making aroused him that he completely forgot his morality and continued to please Akiza to his best of his abilities. He was almost to his highest peak when he felt Akiza's arms sliding off his shoulders. He came to an abrupt stop and looked at her. Akiza had fallen asleep. He was about to lift himself up when she said,

"Faster, Yusei, faster."

Those were Akiza's last words before her eyes completely closed and Yusei didn't know what to do. Should he finished what he had started or take a break? Gently he lifted his upper body and gave Akiza a kiss on her forehead and resumed to what he was doing. _'I'm almost there.'_ He thought as he increased his speed and pace that he was sure that he was reaching to his orgasm. He felt the inside of Akiza's clutching to his member which meant that she has her orgasm. Yusei stopped moving and rolled off from Akiza and took in a big and deep breath.

Never in his life would Yusei ever though that he and Akiza would end up doing sex…and here in his room. Yusei looked to his side and saw Akiza sleeping peacefully. He has never seen anything so beautiful and yet breathtaking that he couldn't believe that this would happen. He pulled up the sheet and covered himself along with Akiza. Akiza moved in closer to Yusei as she snuggled herself in his arms.

Ever since Yusei has been transferred into this Academy, he thought he would never find a girl like Akiza. Sure back at his other school he was a flirt but he didn't want to be in a relationship. When he arrived in this Academy and saw Akiza for the first time, he knew that the bottom of his heart he has found his one and true love. He even remembers what he told Jack and Crow about it.

~Flashback~

"_So Yusei, how do you imagine your dream girl?" asked Crow._

"_I don't know." Yusei responded as he looked out of his room._

"_Whatdaya mean you don't know." He exclaimed at Yusei. "Don't you like women?"_

"_Maybe he's gay," whispered Jack. Unaware to Jack, Yusei heard him but he ignored his statement. "Well?"_

_Yusei turned around and face his two male friends. "I know this might sound a bit silly or even cheesy but I want a girl who likes me who I am. I don't want to be in a relationship where the girl thinks that she's going to become my Queen. I want her to see the real me and not as the Prince waiting to inherit the throne. I want her to love me just the way I am just as I would love her."_

_Jack and Crow looked at each other and then back to Yusei, as they approached him, "I think you said the right thing buddy," smirked Crow. Yusei looked to his side and saw Jack giving him a nod. "Thanks for understanding you guys."_

~End of Flashback~

Yup, Yusei has finally found his dream girl and she was sleeping next to him. When he arrived to this Academy, he knew it that Akiza was the one for him. He also knew that Sherry liked him but she didn't love him in a way that he wanted her to. Sherry wanted to be with him only because he's the prince. Every time he tried to talk to Akiza, Sherry would bud in and do most of the talking. It was okay for a while until she started to annoy him every single time. That's why he made up some excuse to not talk to Sherry but that also meant that he couldn't talk to Akiza either.

A few weeks after Akiza's and Sherry's big fight, he found out by Carly and Luna that Akiza had a crush on him. Yusei was able to make Luna and Carly confess the real truth and found out that Akiza had fallen in love with him. This made him happy and he wanted to tell her how he felt for her but he couldn't find the right time or place. He wanted to shout out his love for Akiza but he didn't.

Here they were in his bed as he stroked Akiza's cheeks with care. Yusei remembered for a while when they were making love he heard Akiza saying something but she stopped herself from whatever she was going to say. _"Yusei, I…I…lo-lo"_ is what he heard from her. _'Surely she wanted to tell me that she loves me but she couldn't say it.'_

An idea began to form in Yusei's mind. _'Maybe she doesn't need to tell me when I can read her mind.'_ Yusei sat up on his bed and lifted up his wrist up to his mouth. "I know what I'm doing," he whispered to himself. He looked over to Akiza who was still sleeping, "I'll be in your mind Akiza." Yusei took a small bite from his wrist and drank a small amount of blood. He put down his wrist and with the blood still inside his mouth, he leaned towards Akiza and kissed her lips.

As he was kissing her, he made her open her mouth a little bit more and let the blood go inside of Akiza as she drank his blood. Once he was done, Yusei started to feel weak that the endorphin was starting to take its effect. His eyes felt a little heavy and soon enough he fell asleep along with Akiza. A smiled formed on his lips as he dreamt about his future with Akiza.

* * *

><p><em>Akiza's POV<em>

Ow…my head…why am I feeling so crappy? I got up from my bed but today I feel something different about myself. I rub my eyes and yawned. I licked my lips only to taste a coppery substance. Wait a minute, coppery substance? I licked my lips once more to verify what I tasted and it was in fact a coppery substance. To be more precise, more like blood. I look around my surroundings and the first thing I notice is that I'm not in my room. I also notice that my body feels cold. Why am I feeling so cold? I look down only to see that I'm completely naked.

I cover my body with the bed sheet as I begin to wonder so many things. Where are my clothes? Why am I not in my room? What happened to me last night? Did I do something stupid that I know I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life? I started to feel scared and at the same time shame. What did I do? My god, what did I do?

Quickly I got up from the bed and picked up my clothes when I noticed someone coming out of the bathroom. I jumped back into the bed and covered myself as I tried my best to find out who slept with me last night.

"Akiza, are you okay?"

Wait a minute. I know that voice…it can't be him. I got up from bed as I covered myself only to see Yusei standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. I felt like melting right in front of him and I was sure that my face was getting hot. Yusei chuckled as I covered myself even more. Why am I in his room? What did we do yesterday?

"I think I can answer that." He smiled at me. "Do you remember that you came here and asked me to help you to control your emotions and you psychic powers?" I wasn't sure if I even asked for his help but the something popped in my mind. I can remember about a nightmare and a fight with Sherry…but what does it has to do with anything he said.

"I just want to know why am I in your room…naked." I asked as I looked away from Yusei.

Yusei sighed as he sat next to me, "You came by here and asked me to help you because of your constant nightmares and how those nightmare were messing up with your powers." A small piece of memory came back to me as I remember coming here to his room and asked for his help. Then what happened next? "I used my compulsion on you to make you forget about those nightmares but soon it went even further than that."

"Oh," was all I could say to him. "I remember you using that compulsion on me and I started to feel nothing." I looked up at his eyes, "Yusei, tell me what I did afterwards."

"Well" he began as he looked to his side, "We made love." Okay, I know what he said but is it true? I felt Yusei looking at me and studied me for a while, "In case you're wondering, you and I had…sex."

I felt my face getting even hotter than the previous one. Yusei and I had sex? How? "Yusei," I mustered to say after a long and awkward silence between us. "I…I…I don't know what to say about this. Please explain everything to me." I looked at him with stern eyes.

I looked at his eyes and I studied him for a few seconds but I was sure that I was dreaming and Yusei was still using his compulsion on me. "Nope, I'm not doing that and this isn't a dream," he said. I felt my mouth drop open. How the hell does Yusei know what I was thinking? What is he doing to me? "I'm not doing anything." I saw him smiling.

I pouted at him, "Okay Yusei, you better 'fess up and tell me what you did."

"Fine but promise me that you won't be mad at me." I stared into his blue eyes and he was sincere in what he was saying. I nodded at him. "Well, after we made love, I gave you a little bit of my blood so I know what you have in mind."

"You did what?" I asked incredulously.

"I gave you some of my blood. Akiza," he grabbed my hand into his, "Last night while making love to you, you asked me to bite you." Okay I did what? "You asked me to bite you."

"How?"

"Akiza," he pulled me closer to him, "Was I your first one?"

"What?" What does Yusei mean by that? Then it hit me…oh. "Oh," Yusei meant by if I had sex before him. I looked away from him and felt a blush creeping on my face, "Yes, Yusei, you're my first one." I looked at his face and I saw that he was smiling. "What?"

"Akiza," he leaned in as I felt his lips over mine and I wrapped my arms around him. I was practically melting in his arms as I felt his hands caressing my bare and naked skin. I felt an urge between my legs that I wanted this magical feeling to happen once more.

We both fell on the bed together as I felt his cold and refreshing body over my warm body. My goodness, I need him inside of me…like right now. I let a moan escape my lips as I felt something hard between my legs. I broke the kiss as I looked down only to see a bulge between Yusei's legs. I smiled at that that I took off the towel that was wrapped around his waist as he took off the bed sheet from my body. We both stared at each other with lust written in our eyes and face that I know what I really wanted. "Make love to me Yusei."

"I thought you were never going to ask me that." He leaned in and we started to kiss with such passion that I felt the whole world has stop for us as we let our hands travel our bodies. It felt good to know that someone love me. I felt that we're doing is for love and not for pleasure. Just thinking about it makes me wonder if Yusei loves me or not. I just want to know what he feels for me.

Yusei pulled away from my lips and I was about to protest when he placed his finger over my lips, "In case you're wondering, I actually do feel something for you Akiza. Do you want to know?" God, how does he do it? It's like he's reading my mind? "That's because I am."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I am reading your mind."

Then it hit me. Of course, if a Moroi gives his or her own blood to the person he or she cared then, you're connected with them in mind*****. "I get it, now."

"I was beginning to get worried that you didn't figure it out, Akiza." He kissed my temple, "And I want to confess that I like you very much…much more than a friend Akiza."

My heart was starting to pound in my chest as I heard this confession, "Yusei you really mean that." I saw him nodding, "Then you…love me?"

"Very much, my dear Akiza." I felt like my heart was going to explode from happiness that I was feeling right now. "You're the one that I want." He pressed his lips once more as my hands caress his body with care. He started to place some kisses on my neck which caused my heart to spike up as I anticipated for him to bite me once more but that didn't happen. After that…well…we let our hearts do the rest of our love-making.

* * *

><p><em>The following day…<em>

After Yusei helped me with my emotions and my psychic powers, I felt better. When I came out of Yusei's room, he helped me get to my dorm as quickly as possible before anyone could catch me out of my room. It was late at night and normally, dhampirs that were in training are not supposed to be out after eleven. Only dhampirs that were highly trained were allowed out to protect the Moroi from strangers or even a Strigoi (which I doubt that any of them would even pass by the dhampirs). I was pretty surprised that Yusei had found a short cut to get to the dhampirs dorm. We gave one last kiss and he was off to his dorm.

When I arrived to my room, I got a surprise visit from Luna and Carly as they bombed with questions to my whereabouts. I told them that I went out for help to control my powers and emotions and they asked me with whom. I had to tell them because I can't keep a secret from them. Carly, Luna and I made a promise that we should never hide anything from each other and I told them that Yusei helped me. When Yusei's name slipped out of my mouth, they began to badger me if I had told him that I love him. I couldn't help it but to laugh as I explained that I did confess that I love him but I didn't mention about us sleeping together.

Carly and Luna were thrilled that I was finally able to confess to Yusei that I love him but what they don't know is that…well…we had our own way to say it. I even told Carly that Jack likes her but you should have seen her face. It was priceless! She began to stutter about how I knew that she liked Jack in a certain way. It was very obvious that she likes to hang out with him and help him with his writing skills; so I told her to go on and tell him how she feels for him.

Right now, I'm in mathematics class as I hear how the professor explains about how to find the rate of decay as I continue to doodle in my notebook when I hear the bell ring. Thank goodness that class is over. As I walk out of the room, I see Yusei standing there with his arms cross and leaning against the wall. It seems that he noticed that I'm out that he walks over towards me and hugs me. I hear several other people gasp as we ignored them and continue on with what we're doing.

"How was class?" he asked. "You didn't spend the entire ninety minutes of lecture thinking about me? Did you?"

I had to laugh about this, "Class was so-so," I pulled him closer as I whispered to him, "and maybe I did think about you during this whole time." I felt my lips forming a smile.

"I know." Yusei said as he placed a kiss on my forehead, earning another gasp from the people that were watching us. "Let's go somewhere private and continue with our conversation. Shall we?" he took my books from me and grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway.

I couldn't look up as more people, or should I say, Moroi are staring at us. I could hear them whispering about us but as I look up to Yusei, it seems that what the others are saying don't bother him at all. We stop midway as he looks at me and smiles, "Don't let their words bother you, Akiza. Just keep your head up high and continue to walk as if today was a regular day." I nodded as we started to walk once more.

Once we arrived to our destination, which is the cafeteria, Crow waves at us as he invites us to sit along with him with Jack, Carly and Luna. On the table, Jack and Carly are talking while Luna is busy studying for an exam that she has for her next class. When we arrived to the table, Crow notices that Yusei and I are holding hands.

"What's going with you two?" he asked which caused Jack to look up for a while as he stared at us.

I could see that Jack was looking at us for a while as he continued to stare at us for what it seem like an eternity. It seems that he got the idea what's going on. Jack gave Yusei a nod and I swear that Yusei nodded back at him almost as if they understood each other. Crow, on the other hand, looked at Jack and Yusei as he too finally understood what's really going on.

"It was about time that you two became officially a couple."

"Crow, not so loud!" I said, "We don't want the whole school to know that were together."

"Actually," Yusei began, "I think that they should know that the only person that I want is you." I was about to protest when he pulled me into a kiss as the whole school gave an audible gasp to what Yusei was doing. After he broke the kiss he sat down and began to eat as I stood there with a dumbfound expression on my face. Yusei looked up at me, "Well, aren't you going to sit down and eat?"

I was about to sit on my chair when I see a bunch of girls surrounding me as they began to bomb me with questions regarding about my relationship with Yusei. Thankfully, Yusei pulled me away from the girls as he took me out of the cafeteria and somewhere private where we can enjoy our lunch together. Jack, Carly, Crow and Luna didn't stay behind as they too followed us.

This is the beginning of our relationship…

* * *

><p><strong>*I'm not sure if this is true but this is my own idea and not Mead's idea.<strong>

**A/N: Tah-dah! Well that's the ending of this one-shot. This was the one-shot that I wanted to post on Halloween but I wasn't finished with it because of school-work and writing new chapters for my other story. As I said before, I'm not sure if I will post up a **_**Princess Tutu**_** story but maybe I will post up a **_**Princess Tutu**_** Christmas special one-shot for all of you. And as for **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_**, the next chapter won't be out until January and not this month because I have final exams to be worried about.**

**As always…Please review! :3**


End file.
